Euazah tahean Danetha
The Euazah tahean Danetha translated as Eyes of Danetha, is a rebel organisation that operates briefly in 1246 in the city of Corensanith, in Northern Danetha's Green Region. The city is, at the time of the group's operation, occupied by a large army of Nareikkers from both the Kazdriel and the Army of Nareikk. The army is led by Xianorus and has arrived at the city in order to regroup and resupply, and the Euazah tahean Danetha opposes their rule over the city. Actions From the very moment the Danethan garrison in Corensanith is defeated in the Battle of Corensanith, the Nareikk occupants of the city meet resistance by the populace. Unlike in Dokeria, however, where the populace openly hated and attacked the Kazdriel, the resistance in Corensanith was more subtle and tactful. Firstly, the Nareikkers, who were planning on staying in Corensaith for several weeks or possibly months, were forced to abide by Danethan religion and laws, meaning that the Kazdriel dead that lay on the fields of Corenanith were not allowed a burial in Nareikk style, but were rather left to rot as Danethan bodies were. Following several unpleasant incidents in the city in which the Nareikkers became exasperated and angry towards the Danethan peasants, the resistance group Euazah tahean Danetha was formed, and began covertly sabotaging the Nareikk rule there. The first known incident of violence by the group is the death of a Kazdriel guard who was on duty in Corensanith's keep, though most of their operations are more undercover, and their main influence on the population was through propaganda and scare-mongering, where members of the group would spread rumours of Nareikk brutality and malice, making anti-Nareikk posters and leaflets, and others held rallies and stirred up hatred and anger in the city. They also began stockpiling weaponry and armour from the few soldiers among their numbers. Discovery But a few weeks after their first known acts, the Eyes of Danetha were discovered when an anonymous Danethan farmer gave information about one of the movements' old bases-of-operations, in the cellar of an old and grotty inn called the Blue Dragon Inn. The Kazdriel wasted no time in searching the inn basement and discovered several propaganda posters and leaflets, though there was little else there, other than a blunt hunter's sword. Shortly, Santherr, a member of the group, returned to the inn foolishly to collect his belongings. He was startled and easily overpowered by the Nareikkers, and he was then pressed into leading the Nareikkers to the Euazah tahean Danetha's new base, in an old, inconspicuous warehouse next to the keep. A short skirmish followed, in which the majority of the group's members were caught and captured, five being killed in the process. The rest of the group was then presumably rounded up with information from the captured members such as Santherr. After the group disbanded, one of the members who was not caught left the city shortly after the Nareikk army set off to Trathusa Castle to rescue a platoon of Kazdriel led by Captain Rutaris, and made his way to a nearby orchard in which Zethix Dakrannsson and his Cantharan forces were positioned, and informed them of the Nareikkers' absence from the city, allowing Zethix to move in and take the city with ease. See Also * Nathaine Category:Organisations Category:Danetha